Cobalt
Cobalt is a fan character who appears in the Aetheria Offline Saga. He's a member of the Lost Legion. Backstory (briefly) Cobalt worked as a gadgeteer (<- or whatever it's called right now) in the Lost Legion prior to the Crash. He was familiar with Aeon Forges and often experimented to make his own weapons and items. As the Legion thrived he had access to various materials and could cook up cool and unique gadgets for Kolb's units. After the Crash, however, he wound up in an unknown land with nothing left in his inventory. He had to resort to thief-like actions in order to survive and try to contact the Legion. This included going on quests, running shifty errands for the Lupin that inhabited the forests, and making sure to trust no one or risk getting kidnapped. He learned that the name of the place was "Avon", and added to his name as he was a new person now- managing to dual class, becoming a Brigand with nothing but a crossbow. He used to forge special items and sell them to others, but now he keeps his abilities for himself. If Herobrine ever kidnapped him and forced him to produce gadgets for his monster army, it would be twice as hard to defeat the Eyeless One. Appearance & Personality He still has pieces of his Lost Legion battle suit, along with weapon sashes and utility belts. He has a hood and boots. His main color scheme is dark blue and black. He has brown hair and one brown eye. Due to his rare heterochromia, his right eye is blue- and the name of this shade is cobalt blue, thus his name. Back when he was in the Lost Legion, he was the typical loyal, eager and naive soldier. After the Crash he's seen the dark side of the world, and has become more skilled, witty and rogue-like. He doesn't trust many people, and his moral compass isn't necessarily knightly. He does what he needs to do to survive. But in the end, all he wants is a friend he can trust and to contribute to the battle against the real enemy: Herobrine. Items Cobalt designed himself some personal tools: Gauntlet of Undying: Empower II boost + strength+ resistance; Binding return to him if forcibly removed On one of his most dangerous quests, Cobalt actually died. Luckily he had found a Totem of Undying earlier in the dungeon and managed to avoid death. After defeating the boss he collected his reward and brought the now useless Totem with him. After research and testing and gathering materials, he forged the Totem of Undying and crafted a gauntlet with it: the Gauntlet of Undying. This gauntlet has the same golden aura of the Totem, and green studs at the knuckles. It's his most prized possession. Double Bladed Sword: Lightweight II the sword more agile and easier to handle; Sharpness; Weaken II inflict a random debuff upon the enemy: slowness, weakness or blindness Modified Crossbow: Explosive ''to Punch; ''Infinity II. Can shoot the following bolts: normal, Fire tipped, Explosive, Levitation Levitation is new type of enchantment that inflicts the same effect as Shulkers: will make the targets rise up in the air against their will for about 20-30 blocks. The bulkier the target, the less high they'll be lifted. Once the aspect ends the targets will crash back onto the ground.